O poder amaldiçoado
by txeguevara
Summary: Um poder novo no makai, mas será que a única ameaça é esse novo poder... O que acontece quando as pessoas que o Reikai mais confiam falham? Leiam e saberão...xD


Cap.1-O furto inesperado -E ai pessoal,o que vocês farão agora no makai?  
Disse Yusuke com um sorriso enorme no rosto.  
-Ah Urameshi, você sabe que eu vim aqui só porque você me chamou para te acompanhar.  
Kuwabara o respondeu com uma cara de preguiça.  
-Ah Kuwabara, deixa de desanimo, e você Kurama o que irá fazer?  
-Acho que vou visitar o Yomi Yusuke, e você? Aonde você vai?  
Kurama parecia muito mais empolgado do que Kuwabara.  
-Vou dar uma visitinha lá no reino do meu pai e depois visitar o túmulo do velho.  
-Ok...ei, aquele ali não é o Hiei?  
Disse Kurama olhando para longe onde se via um pequeno homem todo vestido de preto.  
-É acho que é mesmo o baixinho.  
De fato era Hiei bem longe, que em um salto aparece na frente de todos.  
-Errrr... Olá pessoal.  
Hiei parecia meio envergonhado e falava olhando para os lados.  
-Olá Hiei.  
Disse Kurama com um sorriso pequeno olhando para ele.  
-Qual é baixinho, como anda sua vida? Tem lutado muito?  
Yusuke parecia bem animado ao ver Hiei.  
-Se esse baixinho estivesse lutando não estaria vivo até agora.  
Kuwabara falava com um tom irônico na voz.  
-Não fale besteira seu topetudo e...  
Hiei e Kuwabara começaram novamente uma discussão das que não se via a muito tempo.  
-Estava sentindo falta disso.  
Kurama apresentava um sorriso no rosto.  
Depois de muita conversa e discussão entre eles já estava acabando a tarde e cada um precisava ir aos seus objetivos.  
-Tchau ai galera. Amanhã a gente se fala e eu tiro aquela luta com você Hiei.  
Disse Yusuke se despedindo dos demais junto com Kuwabara  
-Hum, que seja...  
Hiei saiu rapidamente.  
-Ok Yusuke, soube que Yomi voltou ao seu reino, então estou indo até lá falar com ele.  
E assim Kurama também saiu andando.  
-Vamos nessa Kuwabara!  
E assim todos se separaram novamente, mas felizes por se reencontrarem com Hiei.  
Depois de muito tempo andando Kurama chega ao reino de Gandara e avista de longe Yomi que o esperava à frente de seu reino.  
-Olá Yomi, quanto tempo.  
Kurama parecia muito feliz ao ver Yomi novamente, até abandonou aquele jeito frio dele no rosto, o que era muito raro.  
-Ola Kurama, parece estar feliz em voltar ao Makai.  
Yomi nunca abandonava aquele ar enigmático em tudo o que falava.  
-É sempre bom rever os amigos não é Yomi?  
Ainda falava com um sorriso no rosto.  
-É, é sim, vamos conversar em uma floresta aqui perto, já estou cansado desse reino.  
Yomi como sempre falando muito sério.  
-Por mim tudo bem, Yomi, por onde anda Shura?  
-Ele deve estar treinando por aí.  
-Tudo bem, vamos...  
No caminho os 2 conversavam muito. E Yomi mesmo no seu jeito frio e enigmático de sempre também parecia contente em ver seu amigo Kurama de volta ao Makai.  
-Hum, daqui estamos mais perto do ex reino de Raizen, e vejo que seu amigo Yusuke também veio, e parece estar acompanhado.  
-Sim, ele veio, e veio com um outro amigo meu o Kuwabara.  
-É verdade, você já me falou sobre esse tal de Kuwabara.  
Enquanto Yomi e Kurama conversavam Yusuke e Kuwabara chegavam ao reino de Raizen já no começo da noite.  
-Ei Kuwabara, olha lá, olha é o carequinha. Fala aí Hokushin!  
Yusuke abriu um grande sorriso e já gritava o nome de Hokushin de longe.  
-Ei, olá Yusuke, fiquei sabendo que você viria, venha comigo, preparamos um jantar para vocês.  
-Até que enfim alguma coisa boa, vamos nessa.  
Disse Kuwabara que parecia motivado pela primeira vez.  
-É, vamos que eu também estou com fome.  
E assim todos foram ao ex palácio de Raizen que agora servia para uma escola de treinamento para jovens.  
-Ei, olha só, tem muita comida aqui.  
Os olhos de Kuwabara brilhavam olhando para a comida.  
-É, vamos logo comer isso.  
Yusuke, Kuwabara e Hokushin se sentaram à mesa e começaram a conversar e comer, Kuwabara mais comia do que falava. Logo depois de acabarem todos estavam exaustos e já estava bem tarde.  
-Uahhhhhh... Acho que vou dormir, boa noite careca, boa noite Urameshi.  
-Ei Yusuke, acho que também vou dormir, e você?  
-Eu vou fazer uma visitinha ao meu pai antes!  
-Ok, quer companhia?  
-Não careca, vai lá dormir que eu vou só.  
-Ah, quase ia esquecendo, o Enki, quando soube que você viria ao makai, deixou essas flores, ele disse que era em nome de todos os amigos de seu pai.  
-Ok, vou deixá-las no túmulo do velho.  
Faziam exatamente 1 ano que Yusuke não visitava o túmulo de seu pai no makai, no caminho ele parecia muito feliz em reencontra-lo , ou pelo menos ficar perto do espírito de Raizen.  
Yusuke Urameshi imaginava ali parado a frente do túmulo de seu pai Raizen apenas um fim de dia normal no Makai,mas não era isso que aconteceria...  
Yusuke chegou ali para falar com seu pai novamente com um sorriso enorme no rosto,como se Raizen estivesse mesmo ali a sua frente.  
-E ai velho,quanto tempo, hein, já faz um ano que não te visito,e eu vim do Ningenkai só pra bater um papo contigo...o Enki te mandou essas flores e...ahhhhhhh...  
Yusuke toma um susto, a terra ao lado do túmulo de Raizen afunda e Yusuke cai dentro do túmulo, ficando todo empoeirado e um pouco arranhado dentro do buraco.  
-O que diabos está...ei, calma ai...o-onde está o corpo?  
Yusuke assustado ao não ver o corpo de Raizen procura-o por todos os lados do túmulo com os olhos arregalados e já sem sorriso algum no rosto, mas ficou mais surpreso ainda ao ver um papel dobrado no chão no lugar onde era pra estar Raizen. Logo ele pegou o papel e o abriu. "_Você, filho de Raizen, se é o que todos dizem  
venha atrás desse corpo velho do seu pai.  
Esperarei ao pé da colina guilhotina..." _

Logo uma raiva muito forte tomou conta de Yusuke, que amassou o papel com muito ódio e um olhar que expressava apenas uma raiva enorme.  
-Grrrrrr... Maldito...  
Em um pulo Yusuke sai do buraco e vai em direção à colina.  
Na floresta onde Yomi e Kurama estavam, eles continuavam a conversar.  
-Mas Yomi, eu acho que no próximo campeon...  
-Ei Kurama.  
-Hum...O que?  
-Parece que seu amigo Yusuke está muito nervoso por algum motivo.  
-É, agora que você disse eu também estou sentindo o youki dele daqui.  
-Hum...  
No caminha à colina Yusuke estava confuso e ainda com a expressão de ódio no rosto, como poderia em um Makai que andava tão tranqüilo acontecer algo assim...e qual seria o motivo de tal furto...nada fazia sentido naquele momento,ele só pensava em acabar de vez com quem cometeu uma falta de respeito com o corpo de alguém que sempre foi respeitado por todos no makai, afinal, era o rei do makai.  
Ao chegar ao pé da colina ele pára, fecha seus punhos e agora com uma feição de alguém que quer apenas matar, procura por alguém e tenta localizar algum youki próximo;mas não obtêm sucesso.  
Como poderia alguém sem um youki muito forte o desafiar naquela circunstância...era o que Yusuke se perguntava.  
Yusuke ouve um ruído que vinha de trás dele, alguns arbustos tampavam sua visão...  
-Saia logo daí, estou aqui como queria, e sei que você está aí!  
Yusuke ainda falava com o mesmo semblante no rosto.  
Uma voz sai de dentro da pequena mata...  
-Ok Yusuke, sairei, já que você veio até aqui, porque não apareceria não é... Mas antes disso, me responda, você veio aqui por que amava mesmo seu pobre pai ou por que queria brigar de novo?  
-Isso não te interessa seu maldito, apareça logo.  
Yusuke parecia não querer falar muito, queria apenas matar quem tinha feito tal coisa.  
-Ora Yusuke, esse seu jeito apressado chega a ser engraçado...  
A voz sempre falava num tom irônico e de vez em quando dava algumas risadinhas que deixavam apenas Yusuke mais nervoso.  
-Se você não aparecer logo eu varrerei você e esses arbustos juntos com meu leigun.  
- Calma Yusuke, você lutará comigo só esperar um pouco.  
Yusuke sente do nada um youki muito forte aumentar rapidamente de onde vinha a voz. Mas antes que Yusuke pudesse falar qualquer coisa a voz falou primeiro.  
-Espero que você não goste muito desse tal de Kurama.  
Um corpo pula dos arbustos, mas era o corpo de alguém conhecido, era o corpo de Kurama que parecia estar desacordado.  
-O que diabos você fez com ele seu desgraçado.  
Yusuke se ajoelha perto de Kurama já chorando de tanta raiva, já dava para ver as veias em sua testa, era uma raiva muito grande.  
-Ora Yusuke, eu diria que eu fui abençoado ao nascer, mas talvez eu possa ter sido amaldiçoado de carregar tal fardo.  
-Do que você está falando cretino, apareça logo e vamos lutar.  
-Eu te derrotarei sem mesmo aparecer, e ai você possa entender do que eu estava falando.  
-Cale a sua boc...  
Yusuke começou a sentir seu corpo amolecer e a sentir o youki de seu adversário aumentar.  
-Maldi...  
Yusuke ainda tentou posicionar o rei-gun e disparou, mas foi um rei-gun muito fraco que foi em direção das vozes.  
-Pronto, já se foram dois que poderiam estragar nosso plano, ainda faltam dois e mais alguns que podem ser meio chatos também, mas nada muito importante...  
Disse a voz que "atacou" Yusuke e Kurama.  
-É verdade, o tal do Kuwabara também não será grande problema.  
-Já que é você que está falando, acreditarei não é... Mas ainda preciso aumentar minha energia, pois você sabe, dos 95 que eu dreno, meu corpo só aproveita 20.  
Disse a mesma voz que conversava com Yusuke a pouco tempo atrás.  
-É verdade, mas não se esqueça da "ração" que eu vim preparando para você, eu o treinei muito para que você o drene.  
-Ótimo...  
A mesma voz da uma risada alta e maléfica.  
-Vamos, vamos levar esses corpos, eles podem nos ajudar mais...  
Ordenou a mesma voz.  
-Sim, é verdade, amanhã temos mais coisas para fazer, aquele baixinho amigo do kurama não é nada fraco, e a Mukuro dispensa qualquer comentário...  
-É verdade... Me diga, você não se sente mal em ver um amigo seu nesse estado?  
Aquela voz falava em um tom irônico novamente.  
-Humpf... Não brinque comigo...  
-Ok...  
A voz que conversou com Yusuke começa a dar mais risos bem altos e as duas vozes saem dali carregando os dois corpos.  
De manhã, no reino de Mukuro ela acorda.  
-Hum... Acho que vou lá fora, esse ar parado daqui de dentro me deixa desanimada.  
Mukuro se levanta e vai até fora de seu reino e avista hiei já sentado em cima de seu reino.  
-Ei, olá, o que te fez acordar cedo Hiei?  
-O que isso lhe interessa?  
-Já está com saudades dos seus amigos?  
-Se for pra abrir a boca que seja pra falar algo que preste.  
Em um pulo Hiei sai dali rapidamente, enquanto mukuro dava risadinhas sobre o que Hiei disse. No caminho Hiei parecia apressado, e até um pouco feliz. Estava indo em direção de Gandara, o reino de Yomi, ao chegar lá ele dá um grito.  
-Yomi!  
Logo Yomi aparece em sua frente que parecia um pouco surpreso em ver Hiei ali.  
-Olá Hiei, o que você deseja?  
-Hum, ei, onde está Kurama?  
-Bem, imagino e espero eu que ele esteja no reino de Raizen junto com o Yusuke. Por que você quer saber Hiei?  
-Humpf...  
Hiei nem o responde e sai em direção ao reino de Raizen. Quando estava bem perto ele vê uma arvore enorme que sempre estivera ali perto do reino de Raizen, mas tinha uma coisa diferente nela, havia algo pendurado, um corpo.  
-Hum... Aquele é Hokushin?  
Hiei chega perto e nota que sim, era Hokushin, parecia estar desacordado, mas não morto. Hiei ia chegando perto, mas de repente sente um youki, não era muito grande, estava vindo da árvore.  
-Saia logo daí, mesmo se escondendo você não vai me derrotar com essa porcaria de youki...  
Logo saem risos de dentro da árvore, iguais aos primeiros que Yusuke ouviu na colina.  
-Ora Hiei, foi a mesma coisa que seu amigo Yusuke me disse.  
-Do que você está falando seu imprestável, o que você fez com o yusuke?  
-Calma, você logo estará perto dele.  
Novamente ouve-se risos da árvore.  
-Vocês seres inferiores só tem boca para falar besteira.  
-Hum... Você fala muito Hiei, mas parece estar com medo.  
-Cale a boca.  
-Então por que você não sobe aqui?  
Quando Hiei deu um pulo para subir na arvore sentiu a mesma coisa que Yusuke. Sentiu sua energia indo embora, na hora Hiei arregalou os olhos e ficou sem o que dizer, ele não esperava aquilo, era uma sensação muito ruim. Hiei apenas desmaia e cai no chão imóvel.  
-É exatamente como ele me disse, o Hiei é inteligente, mas sua raiva de vez em quando fala mais alto. E agora falta apenas mais um empecilho no meu caminho. Tenho que acabar com ele logo. Mas creio que esse será mais difícil, ela é forte e astuta.  
No reino de Raizen Kuwabara acorda tarde como de costume.  
-Uahhhhhh, cade aquele maldito do Urameshi, não sei por que aceitei vir pro makai com ele.  
Kuwabara levantou e desceu as escadas até o andar de baixo onde fica a saída, uma das pessoas que tomavam conta do ex palácio de Raizen o chamou e chegou perto dele.  
-Hã... O que foi?  
-O Hokushin pediu para te avisar que foi logo cedo atrás do Yusuke, por que ele não voltou ontem à noite.  
-Hum... Ok, vou atrás daqueles dois...  
O tal cara que cuidava do palácio mostrou a direção por onde Hokushin foi e Kuwabara foi andando lentamente ainda com sono. Quando chegou do lado de fora do reino passou pela mesma árvore que Hiei tinha sido derrotado e sentiu um youki.  
-Hã... Quem?  
Quando ele olhou pra cima viu uma pessoa em cima da árvore, mas não soube destingüir como ela era, pois o ela estava entra Kuwabara e o sol.  
-O que foi?  
Kuwabara perguntava para a pessoa com a mão sobre os olhos pra ver se facilitava sua visão.  
-Você que é o tal do Kuwabara não é?  
A pessoa em cima da árvore falava com uma voz alta.  
-Sim, sou eu, por que?  
Kuwabara já se posicionou defensivamente, ainda tentando olhar quem era.  
-Hum... Esperava mais; só pra você saber, fui ordenado para te matar e meu nome é Raikoumaru, pois seria chato morrer e nem saber por quem foi morto não é?  
-Ora, não diga asneiras, desca logo dessa árvore e vamos decidir isso no braço!  
-Ok...  
O corpo pulou lá de cima e caiu na frente de Kuwabara, e agora dava pra ver como ele era. Não era muito alto, devia ter a altura de Kuwabara, usava uma calça amarela e andava descalço, na parte superior não usava roupas, apenas uma faixa de tecido preto que passava transversalmente em seu peito om um símbulo de um cadeado envolto de fogo, ele tinha um rabo que devia ser do tamanho da metade deu seu corpo, sua pele era acinzentada, mas mesmo assim seu rosto lembrava um rosto humano, a única diferença eram suas orelhas alongadas, tinha um nariz fino e olhos negros,seu cabelo era pouco grande, liso e azul, o cabelo tampava um dos olhos.  
-Vamos logo, você não era o fortão, não era você que iria acabar comigo? Já que você não vem eu vou. Jigen työkai!  
Kuwabara invoca sua espada dimensional e parte pra cima do youkai.  
-Ora, não venha com esse brinquedinhos pra cima de mim. Kokoro Kuroi!  
Das mãos de Raikoumaru saem raios negros muito rápidos que atingem Kuwabara direto no peito que o faz cair pra trás.  
-Seu maldito, esse seu golpe não me machucou nem um pouco... O que?  
Kuwabara se assusta, pois não consegue mais se mexer.  
-Tem que ser muito fraco mesmo para ser atingido por um golpe desse.  
Raikoumaru chega perto de Kuwabara e da uma descarga elétrica na cabeça dele, fazendo ele desmaiar.  
-Menos um, mas ainda falta o maior desafio. Humpf... melhor eu voltar, temos que acabar logo com a Mukuro.  
De volta ao reino de Mukuro ela descansava sentada em cima de seu reino.  
-Hum... Aqui está tão sem graça, e o Hiei está demorando, acho que vou ver o que aconteceu com ele, posso arranjar uma briga pra mim.  
Mukuro abre um sorriso e vai pulando em direção ao reino de Yomi onde ela esperava que Hiei estivesse. No caminho ela prestava atenção em todos os cantos para ver se encontrava Hiei; e localizou um youki...  
-Espere, esse youki não é de Hiei, e são mais de um, seriam os amigos de Raizen?  
Ela olha ao longe e vê a sombra de 6 youkais.  
-Não, pela sombra não são eles, mas, ao saber desses tais amigos do Raizen já foi uma surpresa até para mim, não imaginava que teriam mais com tais youkis...  
Ela para e olha em direção deles e nota que eles já estavam a observando e vindo em direção dela.  
-O que foi? O que querem?  
-Ora ora ora, se não é a ex rainha do makai, Mukuro!  
Quem falava era o mesmo que havia derrotado Kuwabara.  
Mukuro ainda não conseguia ver a fisionomia deles, estavam longe e também era um dia muito ensolarado, e eles estavam de costas para o sol, fazendo assim sombra na frente deles.  
-O que querem comigo? Digam logo!  
Mukuro já parecia um pouco impaciente ao falar com eles.  
-Essa reposta não te parece meio óbvia? Nós queremos te matar!  
-Hum... Isso não me faz diferença, vários já disseram isso, e todos ele falharam, mas por que vocês querem?  
Mukuro voltava a mesma calma e ao mesmo tom ironico de sempre, que quase em todas suas palavras parecia humilhar seus adversários.  
Eles chegaram mais perto e Mukuro pode ver,todos eles estavam ancapuzados e usavam uma capa que cobria todo seu corpo, e em todos eles havia o mesmo símbolo que havia na faixa do peito do que havia derrotado Kuwabara, um cadeado envolto em chamas.  
-Ora, vocês parecem tão ingênuos, acho que você nunca quis ultrapassar o Deserto da Infinita Perdição, não é?  
-Claro que não, o próprio nome já diz, ninguem nunca conseguiu ultrapassa-lo, pois não existe tipo algum de vegetação muito menos água lá, por isso que deram o nome de infinita perdição para ele, talvez eu até pudesse ultrapassa-lo, mas o que isso me traria de bom?  
Mukuro os olhava friamente.  
-Bem, se você tivesse ultrapassado ele, saberia que os unicos reinos do makai não são apenas o seu, de Yomi e de Raizen, existe outro do outro lado do deserto, mas nós nunca tivemos um reino muito grande pois não temos quase nenhum tipo de alimento por lá, e nenhum de vocês que tem comida e fortuna sobrando nos seus reinos nunca nos ajudaram.  
-Hum... Mas se vocês sempre moraram lá o problema é de vocês não é?  
Quando Mukuro disse isso, o maior corpo entre eles ameaçou partir para cima dela, mas o corpo que falava com Mukuro pôs o braçoa na frente do peito dele e ele permaneceu parado; já Mukuro, continuavacom aquela fisionomia fria e um tom ironico na voz.  
-Além do mais, o que eu lhes devo para que fosse ajudar vocês do outro lado daquele extenso deserto?  
Mukuro não tirava seu olhar frio dos 6.  
-Você? É, você não nos deve nada, mas não venha reclamar quando nós estivermos dominando o makai em cima de seu cadáver.  
-E o que faz vocês pensarem que um reino como o de vocês do nada vai conseguir dominar esse extenso makai?  
-Um único fato... A vinda do escolhido. Mas acho que já falamos de mais para você... Vamos para o que interessa.  
Os 6 jogaram suas vestes para cima rrevelando seus corpos, parecia que uma grande luta iria começar, uma luta uqe decidiria o futuro do makai.


End file.
